


Warm Kisses in the Rain

by YumeLelouch



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, SuzaLulu - Freeform, boyfriends keeping each other warm in the rain, lulusuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: On a cold rainy day, Lelouch and Suzaku decided to skip class. As they were about to go back, Suzaku had other plans.





	Warm Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day OTP Challenge!
> 
> Prompt for day 1: Holding hands
> 
> I wrote this a REALLY long time ago and never posted, so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

“Suzaku.” Lelouch muttered quietly. “Suzaku.” Lelouch muttered again, irritated. Suzaku was sleeping on his lap under a tree at school. “SUZAKU KURURUGI!” Lelouch shouted, finally done waiting for him to wake up.   
  
Suzaku woke up with a jolt. “Hm...what?” he asked. “You were sleeping. It’s almost time for class.” Lelouch said, looking up at the cloudy sky. “Oh, so now you’re finally being responsible and wanting to go to class?” Suzaku shot a glance at him and smirked. “Says the person who wouldn’t get up and let me go to class.” Lelouch huffed back.   
  
“But, not exactly...it’s just...I think it’s going to rain soon. And it’s cold.” Lelouch said. “You’re probably cold all the time because you’re so damn skinny.” Suzaku said. “Shut up.” Lelouch said back. Lelouch looked at how far away from the school they were. If it did start raining, they’d be soaked by the time they got to the school…  
  
And of course, it had to start raining.  
  
“For the love of God, it’s freezing out here…” Lelouch mumbled. His cheeks were pink from being cold, and he kept breathing on his hands to warm them up. His lips were slightly parted, so Suzaku took it upon himself to kiss Lelouch.   
  
Kiss Lelouch. On the mouth. In the rain. At school. Where everyone could see.   
  
He kissed Lelouch’s cold lips lightly, and as soon as Lelouch realized what was happening, he pushed him away. “What the hell are you doing?!” Lelouch sputtered. “I believe I kissed you.” Suzaku said. “Well, o-obviously!” Lelouch stuttered. “Why the hell did you do that?! Where everyone can see?” Lelouch asked.   
  
“Because I love you. Everyone’s going to find out we’re dating at some point, Lulu.” Suzaku said. Lelouch blushed furiously, and grabbed his hand, walking towards the school. They were drenched, and he was cold, but he didn’t care.  
  
“Idiot. I love you, too.”


End file.
